


Third Time's the Charm

by crocustongues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, storms - bringing soulmates closer since the dawn of humanity, yachi the witch apprentice!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocustongues/pseuds/crocustongues
Summary: For the third time that night, Hitoka feels her soul escape her body, take her by the shoulders and shake her like a snow-globe in the hands of an inquisitive three-year-old.





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my piece for the Kiyoyachi Zine! I used the prompt: “I’m really scared of the dark and we just had a power outage and to comfort me you used your magic to make lights and I appreciate that but you do realize that we have flashlights and candles right?” from here

★・・・・・・★

For the third time that night, Hitoka feels her soul escape her body, take her by the shoulders and shake her like a snow-globe in the hands of an inquisitive three-year-old.

So maybe that was a metaphor. She’s not entirely sure if souls are tangible enough to touch material things, but she’s going to ask Yui-san at the bakery the next time she goes in to pick up a batch of freshly frosted fairycakes.

Also for the third time that night, Hitoka looks around the room, keen to catch anything, _anything_ out of place. It’s her precious third date and she doesn’t want an out of place broomstick or an ill-placed set of old and grimy crystals to ruin it. She wants a nice, relaxing evening, watching a movie they both love, and eat fairycakes. Hitoka doesn’t remember when she’d started stocking up on the sweet, gooey-on-the-inside delights, but the hoarding had begun some time right after Kiyoko had mentioned (offhandedly, like she was commenting on the weather) that she harboured a soft spot for them, that Hitoka had picked up on and held close to heart.

Yachi’s busy trying to sort out her kitchen when she notices her cacti have curled in on themselves. She peeks out the window and sees storm clouds brewing in the distance. She thinks nothing of it, shutting the kitchen window so her beloved cacti could bloom comfortably.

A couple of minutes of staring at the room, her hands twisting the hem of her sweater, Hitoka’s broken out of her reverie of _what-ifs_ by the doorbell. One last look in the mirror (and a thumbs up from her coat rack) she opens the door and—

Kiyoko is, without doubt, the most beautiful person Hitoka has ever seen. Long hair ( _black as midnight_ , Hitoka thinks), fair face (Hitoka’s beginning to feel like she’s in a fairy tale, an exotic dream she doesn’t want to wake up from), and the loveliest voice. Today, Kiyoko shows up in a simple jumper, and Yachi is _smitten_. She stands at the doorway, speechless because Kiyoko is radiant and beautiful and (her heart flutters a little at the realisation) _hers_. 

“Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko says, smiling her lovely smile. It’s soft and small, a quirk of her lips upwards, and Hitoka’s heartbeat flutters in her ribs. She steps aside and gestures. “Hi,” she says, too loud, too fast. 

And Kiyoko’s smile inches wider as she steps in.

★・・・・・・★

\--  
They’re watching a movie about something, Hitoka hasn’t paid close enough attention to tell you for sure, but she does catch the dialogue in this scene. She turns over to Kiyoko next to her, looking so at home on the couch, chewing a fairycake and deeply engrossed.

“How far do you think the stars are, Hitoka-chan?” she asks, perhaps sensing Yachi’s eyes on her.

Yachi takes a moment to think the question over. “Far enough to fly to?” she asks, hopefully.

Kiyoko turns, smiling the smile she reserves for Hitoka. “Perhaps. But not far enough to dream about."

And Hitoka beams at her, a smile Kiyoko tucks away in the recesses of her heart.

★・・・・・・★

\--  
The couple on the screen is holding hands, and Hitoka is fighting to stay awake, munching on her fairycake when the first sound of thunder rolls in. The lights flicker and Hitoka lifts a hand to steady them before they go out completely when she notices Kiyoko’s posture. It’s tense and rigid and the fairycake in her hand is crushed to bits. She must have realised it because she sets it down on her plate, before looking at Hitoka.

It takes Hitoka no more than two seconds to comprehend what’s transpired. 

“Gimme one minute,” she tells Kiyoko, before running to her bedroom. 

_Where is it?_

Lightning flashes outside and thunder roars in kind. It’s not just raining, but _storming_. The skies have opened and it’s _dark_. Hitoka shivers. 

Kiyoko still looks uncomfortable, and she’s sitting with her arms around her knees looking somehow smaller than Hitoka left her. She takes one end of the blanket and wraps it around Kiyoko, wrapping the other end around herself, shifting close to Kiyoko, a little makeshift cocoon.

“Hitoka-chan—“ Kiyoko begins, and before she can begin, Hitoka, with her lip jutting out in immense concentration, waves and waggles her fingers in intricate patterns between them.

Glowing bubbles begin to form between them, disappearing with a rose-scented _pop_. Showers of golden, amber, and scarlet lights take shape over Hitoka’s palm, and Kiyoko watches on. Hitoka’s concentration almost falters when she looks over to Kiyoko, whose face is bathed in Hitoka’s light. It’s an ethereal sight, something even her spellbooks can’t explain. Kiyoko no longer has that little crease between her eyebrows and her eyes meet, just for a second, with Hitoka’s. She looks away and the lights turn crimson and fuchsia and peach. 

“Hitoka-chan—“ This time Kiyoko is cut off by the thunder, their little bubble of the universe rudely shattered and exposed. Hitoka reaches out for Kiyoko’s hand, and finds it somewhere under the blanket. She squeezes it, hoping to convey her words with uttering any. _It’s going to be OK_. She feels one back. _Thank you_.

Hitoka continues with her light magic, and more figures start taking shape: a miniature jet plane taking off, turning into a hopping rabbit, into a growing orchard, into as many things Hitoka’s imagination can conjure. The next time Hitoka looks at Kiyoko, she’s caught off guard because Kiyoko’s _already_ staring back at her, and the shapes have changed to hearts.

So maybe that’s how they fall asleep, wrapped in Hitoka’s baby blue comforter and each other, and maybe that how Hitoka wakes up, to tangled limbs on the sofa, a crick in her neck and TV static in the background. Maybe the dawn light is hazy at 4 am that morning, and maybe Hitoka’s first thought is “I want to kiss her.”

Kiyoko wakes up a couple of minutes after and Hitoka's hand flies to her head, trying in vain to smooth down the one cowlick she knows is up there. She smiles a smile, hopefully one that says ‘good morning’. Kiyoko, bless her heart, smiles softly back at her. 

★・・・・・・★

“The storm was terrible yesterday, wasn’t it?” Hitoka tries for conversation as she stirs milk and coffee for breakfast.

“Mhm. Thank you, Hitoka-chan, for yesterday. It meant a lot that you’d do that for me,” Kiyoko says, helping Hitoka with the mugs.

“It’s no trouble,” Hitoka replies, all too quickly, sitting down and staring into her cup.

Kiyoko smiles to herself, and in the honey-stained light, she doesn’t mention the candles on the table instead choosing to intertwine their fingers and bask in the blush on Hitoka’s face.

★・・・・・・★

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and happy Femslash February!


End file.
